In the industry of radio frequency equipment, antennas are connected to a coaxial cable by a connector which separates the two conductors of the coaxial cable. The center conductor is connected to the antenna while the outer conductor is connected to a ground potential base. Typically, the conductors are welded to either the antenna or the ground potential. The welding requires both skill and time in order to have a secure connection made which increases both the complexity and cost of the mounting device.
One early type of solderless connector described in the Stephens U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,324 has two plastic body halves which snap together. The ground or shield conductor passes through a hole in the top body half. The center conductor passes through a hole in the bottom body half. The two body halves are snapped together. Both body halves are compressed by a threaded component.
One drawback is that moisture can easily enter the Stephens '324 device between the body halves, causing corrosion and electrical shortages. Another drawback is that the Stephens '324 device has many components and is difficult to assembly. In particular, the orientation of the wire itself through the Stephens '324 device requires expert manual dexterity and is time consuming. Still another drawback of the Stephens '324 device is that the cable, which is positioned between the body halves, is not securely held to any mounting surface. Thus, cable in the Stephens '324 device is subjected to undesirable stresses and strains at the point where the cable leaves the body halves. Therefore, there is a need for an improved coaxial cable termination mounting device without these drawbacks.